Desillusion
by lice-chan
Summary: Avant la fin de la guerre notre jeune harry est tombé en amour ,cette personne l'a trahi.Que se passe il apres la victoire sur Le Lord? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lice Chan

Titre : Désillusion

Genre : on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes slash

Couple : pas maintenant ,ça gâcherai la pseudo intrigue, certainement au chapitre 3

Rating : M mais je penche pour le MA (ou Nc17 à savoir scène sexuel)

Disclamer : Je suis certaine d'avoir laissée le papier d'adoption pas très loin…

Note : ceci est un slash ! Plus communément appelé fic yaoi. Qu'est ce qu'une fic yaoi ? C'est une fic qui contient des histoires mettant en relation des homosexuesl…Alors vous êtes priez, si vous n'aimez pas de cliquez sur le bouton en haut à gauche et de vous en allez.

Chapitre1

Dans cette rue mal famés, on pouvait trouvé toute sorte de chose : des magasins de grimoires maléfiques, des pompes funèbres magique, des bars aux bières dégouttantes, des rats et…des putes…

Ce quartier était réputé pour ses putes.

Certaines était jolies voire belles, d'autre moins cher ressemblaient a un amas de graisse ou à un squelettes vivant.

La plupart des gens qui venait dans cette rue ne venaient pas pour ses grimoires maléfiques, pour ses pompes funèbres ou pour ses bars…

Non ils venaient pour ses putes.

Ici, on satisfaisaient tout les désires.

Vous me direz, elles le font toutes.

Oui seulement, ces dernières étaient les seules à détenir les droits d'utiliser certaines potions

Des potions de _changesexe_ ou tout autre, suivant le vœu du clients…

Ici, elles étaient soumises à un sortilège qui les empêchaient de dire qui avaient été leurs clients, et ce même sous la torture, s'assurant par le même fait la totale discrétion pour leurs clients.

Beaucoup de jeunes gens en manque d'amour s'y rendaient

Les célébrités n'y manquaient pas.

Harry Potter était parmi ces clients…

Il avait vaincu le Lord et avait acquérit ses 19ans.

Ce jeune homme bien bâtie était d'une tristesse à faire pleurer un détraqueur, c'était pour dire…

Ce garçon trop entier était tombé amoureux…

D'une personne qu'il n'aurais mieux pas fallu…

Mais on ne contrôle pas les élans de son cœur…

Ce garçon donc sortait d'une « entrevue »avec l'une de ces jeunes filles.

Il en ressortait encore plus triste qu'à son arrivée, aller savoir pourquoi…

Le garçon était devenu amer, on aurait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vieil homme prés de la mort, qui aurai vu les pires horreur

Bien sûr qu'il avait vécu des choses affreuses, après tout il était le survivant celui qui avait anéantie le Lord !

Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout ceci. Il n' »avait pas été seul pour ce combat, et en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas amer à cause du combat…

Non, pas à cause du combat, mais de Lui !

A cause de cet homme qui avait bafoué son honneur et son amour.

Cet homme là…qu'il continuait d'aimé, et dont il ne pourrais jamais cessé d'aimé.

Harry se dirigea vers son loft, toujours penché dans ses sombres pensées .

Euh…une petite review ?je sais qu'on peut pas vraiment donner d'avis pour ce premier chapitre mais bon... Savez vous qui est Cet homme ?


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Lice Chan

Titre : Désillusion

Genre : Slash

Couple : Au prochain chapitre

Rating : M

Disclamer : Hier, on m'a téléphoné…et on m'a rappelé qu'ils n'étaient pas à moi

Attention slash, ne venez pas vous plaindre

**Réponses au reviews**

**crystal d'avalon :** merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir que tu aimes (ça fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un aime) oui le couple ne sera découvert qu'au chapitre 3 même si certaine personne l'on déjà deviné…j'espère que ce chapitre te plairait aussi

**Alician** : oé y a une suite…toute de suite même (--°désolé humour pourris…)

Méé ! Fait pas du mal a mon amour ! (Je ne parle pas de Harry )

Le pauvre après il voudra pu que je le mette dans mes fic…quoique ça serai pas un mal je crois . Ce chapitre ne doit pas être très joyeux non pu…bonne lecture si je puis esperé…

**ma lune :** ma petite puce ! Ma crème des îles ! Toi détentrice du grand secret ! Merci pour ta review ! (Oui tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi tout comme mon sempaï)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Eni :** Enichouuuuu !Ah ! Merci pour ta review ma grande ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! J'suis toute contente !ah ! Tu brûles (tu sais pourquoi…) c'est vrai que c'est un peu triste la suite aussi…j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves :** Sempaï ! Merci mon poussin ! ARCH RUSARD ! Je veux bien que je sois sadique mais quand même pas a ce point ! Quoique ça pourrait être marrant…faut que je réfléchisse…regard de la mort qui tue Drago ? Avec Harry ? C'est pas loin…bonne lecture mon sempaï rien qu'a moi (hein que tu est rien qu'a moi !)

Chapitre 2

Ah l'amour! Cette chose si fugace !si futile…Inutile !

Elle vient montrer le bout de son nez, parader devant vous, et, dés qu'il vous semble l'apercevoir, et que vous croyez pouvoir La toucher, l'effleurez, Elle se désintéresse de vous…

Reporte son attention sur un autre.

Mais Elle aime être le centre d'attention, Elle aime se sentir adulé, respecté.

Elle vient vous hantez, si vous n'étiez pas encore touché par sa grâce infinie, sa beauté démesuré.

Elle se plait à tourner autour de vous, a vous faire perdre la tête.

Cela est sa récompense …

Voir votre visage, votre expression déconfite, lorsque vous vous rendez compte qu'elle ne sera jamais a vous, toujours promise à un autre.

Celui là même qui se fera trompé...

Elle n'appartient à personne et en même temps à tous…

Où plutôt nous lui appartenons tous…

Elle seul peut décider de notre destin, Elle seul peut choisir notre voie, bonne ou mauvaise.

Elle peut nous faire devenir heureux comme aigrie, combler nos désirs ou déclanché notre haine…

La haine si proche d'elle, celle là aussi flirte dangereusement avec elle.

Elles se ressemblent toutes deux, semble s'apprécier voir même s'aimer

Parfois, Elles sont complices pour faire tomber l'être, encore plus bas, se moquant de sa sottise, l'humiliant.

Car il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que de voir l'Amour se rire de vous, vous rejeter…

Pour l'Amour, on ferait tout !

On braverait les lois, montrant ainsi notre courage, notre force de vaincre, on montrerai notre bon coté, le coté que tout le monde a envie de voir

Mais on bafouerait également les règles, on tuerai, trahirai, mentirais pour l'Amour.

Le coté obscure de l'etre humain est enfin révélé.

Il est près à tout pour La posséder, ce montrer cupide et démoniaque.

L'amour change en bien ou en mal…

Elle nous fait montrer pathétique, pittoresque.

Nous fait devenir infernal, monstrueux pour avoir ne serait ce qu'un peu d'attention.

Une fois goûté Elle devient une drogue dont on ne peut plus se passer.

Une drogue dangereuse, qui peut nous mener a la mort voire pire.

Elle aime torturer, elle savoure les souffrances du cœur.

L'amour est vicieux…

Elle emprisonne notre cœur, le cajole, le caresse, puis lorsque Elle est sûr de son pouvoir, de sa supériorité envers vous, Elle le poignarde, lui injecte des aiguille, le piétine de son pied.

Elle prend un plaisir pervers à nous faire souffrir, un plaisir pervers à se repaître de nos larmes d'impuissance, de nos cris de frustration.

Une fois l'Amour parti, le cœur se sent vide et ferait tout pour regagner cette chaleur, ce bonheur.

Certain ne supporte pas cette perte, ils se meurent à petit feu et préfère mettre fin a leur jour.

D'autre font comme moi, il oublie sous la chair, la consomme, sente la chaleur fugace du plaisir si semblable a celle de l'Amour…

Si semblable…

Tant par sa chaleur que par son vide…

Si vide une fois fini.

L'Amour est une spirale sans fin, un cercle de souffrance éternel et de constate désillusion.

Une fois rentré on ne peut y échappé.

Ne vous laissez pas prendre, au risque de vous y noyez vous aussi


End file.
